


Indulgences

by Iritvea



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Shopping, meetings, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iritvea/pseuds/Iritvea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload. Togami grows bored during a Future Foundation Meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgences

Byakuya’s jaw muscles flexed as he stared down the Future foundation conference table. Rays of sunlight peeked in through the drawn blinds behind Makoto- illuminating the dust in the air in the otherwise stale room. Makoto stood at the head of the table, addressing the 14th branch with regards to an issue Byakuya, suffice it to say, didn’t find interesting in the least.

He tapped the display on the tablet  in his lap to stop it from going to sleep, and thought with a bitter taste on his tongue that he hadn’t worked his way into the elite core of the 14th branch to spend all day in meetings designed to brief those less attuned to the inner workings of the organization. This meeting might have benefitted the likes of Aoi Asahina and Yasuhiro Hagakure, whom he noticed sat forward in their seats, raising hands occasionally to ask questions.

“So, do we need someone to go undercover?” inquired Aoi.

Byakuya clicked his tongue loudly, causing Kyoko Kirigiri, seated to his right, to turn to him with raised eyebrows.

“I don’t think so… We’re not at that stage... right, Togami-kun?”  Makoto answered.

Byakuya barely raised his eyes from the tablet, “We need to gather far more intel on the situation before we even consider a plan of that nature… Frankly, I don’t know why we’re discussing this at all.”

Makoto placed both hands on the table and forced his face into a tired smile, “It’s important for all of us to be working together towards one goal…  I know you don’t like these sessions, Togami-kun, but at this time we need a forum to share what information we have. Asahina-kun, Hagakure-kun, and Fukawa-san have been off on their own missions, and they haven’t had the chance to digest the same material.”

Byakuya frowned, but the mention of Touko Fukawa drew his attention to the other side of Kyoko, where Touko sat, plucking away at her own tablet with a relatively contented look on her face.  She had been different ever since she returned from Towa city, but not so much that he was left without reminders of her feelings for him. Only recently had he allowed himself any sort of reciprocation, meeting her warm and open gestures of affection with quiet admissions uttered in private. Gradually he found himself developing more comfort with the kind of feelings she created in him and this had eventually culminated in him requesting more and more that Fukawa accompany him on missions and the like.

“I’m sure you’ve had the chance to bring Fukawa-san up to speed,” Makoto remarked, “but we really need to make sure that everybody is on the same page.”

Byakuya retired from the conversation and returned his attention to his own device. His home screen- a simple blue backdrop with customized stock ticker and news feed widgets glared up at him. He usually didn’t indulge in distractions, but at present he could find no reason that his full attention should be devoted to the meeting.

He idly tapped at the email app and opened up a new compose window.  He frowned and glanced around Kyoko to where Touko traced a pattern on her tablet screen, focusing intently on the device.  He supposed, with her tablet in front of her, she would be quick to respond if he wanted to correspond with her now.

He opened the tablet keyboard and with a few efficient keystrokes, pounded out an email to Touko.

**Fukawa,**

**I have been thinking about our living arrangements in the apartments and I have a proposal I would like to discuss with you.  Respond as soon as you get this.**

**Sincerely,**

**Byakuya**

With another decisive tap, he sent the email and leaned back in the chair to await a response.  However, even after several minutes, none came.  A glance over at Touko showed her dragging an index finger down her tablet display, engrossed in something apparently unrelated.  

He shifted positions in his chair and took up his tablet again. He toyed with the idea of sending another communication or something that might be better suited to getting Touko’s attention, but thought better of it almost as soon as the thought had entered his brain. Instead, he returned to the home screen and occupied himself for a few minutes by dragging around some of the apps and widgets with his finger. Once he had reorganized them so that the most-frequently used apps were in the center, he opened the web browser and stared at the blank page that popped up.

“and that’s why I think…” Makoto droned.

Byakuya’s lip curled. He tapped the address bar and typed in the name of the local wholesaler through whom he typically ordered things for the 14th branch. As long as he wasn’t going to pay attention to the meeting, he reasoned he might as well do something productive. He recalled Touko saying something about the apartments needing supplies- what were they? If he was remembering correctly, which he had no reason to think he wasn’t- lightbulbs and toilet paper. He placed a bulk order for both. As he was about to check out, a vibrantly colored square in the lower left corner of the screen caught his eye.

Under where it said “Affiliates,” a small pink-and-red advertisement gleamed at him. An atrocious purple scroll over the most hideous pink damask wallpaper imaginable read,  “Ambrosia Ltd. Intimate Apparel.”

He paused. His first instinct was to scoff at the deplorably trashy icon and pass it by, but an inkling of curiosity needled its way in with the boredom he felt. He sighted Kyoko out of his peripheral vision and noted that she appeared to be solely focused on Makoto. He scanned across the faces of Makoto, Aoi, and Yasuhiro- all of whom were focused elsewhere. Pursing his lips together, he looked back down at the screen and tapped once at the advertisement.

A new window opened, glowing with the same pink damask background and adorned with a grid of pictures showing a wide assortment of lingerie displayed on grey mannequins. He reasoned that this was a fairly low-budget operation given that the same couple of mannequins were used in every shot. However, that was to be expected given that this was the only storefront of this nature he was aware of in the fledgling economy of the city they lived in. The lingerie itself, though it came in seemingly limited quantities, appeared in a variety of shapes, styles, colors and patterns.

He tapped the picture directly under his right hand, which was of a lavender bra and panty set. This pulled up a window with price and sizing details, along with a much larger version of the original image. Byakuya leaned in to study the items on the mannequin. He took note of the construction- the cups were padded, lined at the outside with darker lace, and mounted on a thick band with a corset-like ribbon detailing on either side. A bit of that same corset-like ribbon detailing appeared on the panties, though with more lace.

He turned his head slightly and watched Touko place her tablet on the table. Once, in a dimly-lit room, during a night of what he’d previously considered a lapse of his better judgement, he’d been treated to the sight of Touko Fukawa in her underwear. He was only aware of her owning a few sets of underwear- some of which were quite worn now, and he was fairly certain she’d bought most of them for herself while she was still in high school. He smiled smugly to himself, thinking that he could kill multiple proverbial birds with one stone if he were to, say… order some of these items in her stead.

Still, he noted as he returned his attention to the image that the mannequin didn’t have quite the same proportions as Touko, so based on the image he had from before, he made the necessary adjustments in his head. The article of clothing, once applied to Touko, conjured up an image that part of his brain found garish, and another part still alluring—that of Touko crawling towards him across a red satin bedspread, pale flesh peeking at him from the laced-up sides of the bodice, hand reaching out--

His heart skipped a beat as the conference room faded back into view and Touko’s body was replaced by the static picture of the grey plastic mannequin on his tablet. He glanced up again, quickly assessing the area. He became disgusted at himself when he felt his throat going dry…

…but that didn’t stop him from pressing the “buy” button.

He grit his teeth and scrolled down, glancing across the numerous rows of elaborate intimate wear adorning the site. Determined to master these feelings, he railroaded his focus onto objectively examining the quality and construction of each of the pieces as he came across them. That one was too flimsy. That one would clash with her hair and skin tone. That one would show too much--

He halted over the row where he had been when the “too much” rolled through his mind.  He zeroed in on a black transparent “babydoll” piece with silver floral detailing around the cups. It came in a set with a panty that had the same floral detailing across the otherwise sheer material.

Would Touko even wear something like this? Yes, he decided. If nothing else, she would wear it if he asked her to wear it. Though truthfully, it was much more interesting to imagine her donning it of her own volition- striding towards him slowly, stopping before him with that trademark smirk of hers, and hooking her thumbs into the elastic of the panties before she--

He blinked away the fantasy and tapped on the screen-- trying to clear away the expanded image. He returned to the main page and continued pouring through the cascade of intimate apparel. Only this time, rationality seemed to have deserted him. He drifted through the rows of images without words forming in his head, tapping on various ones here and there and bringing them up to entertain the notion of decorating her with them.

He was drawn to another sheer babydoll, this time with a strappy triangle-cut bottom to match. He had scarcely pulled it up before he was flooded with the image of Touko smiling at him from the edge of a bed in a dark, boudoir setting. He shook his head-- it had to have been that the tacky site decorations were getting to him. Once on the page with the pricing details for the pieces he noticed this piece afforded him a back view of the outfit. He tapped the thumbnail and brought up a picture that showed how the sheer fabric that covered the midriff in the front parted in the back to showcase the barely-there thong.

He crossed his legs.

His fingers hovered over the buy button for several seconds before he ultimately added this piece to the cart. He went back and added the prior babydoll, a red lace teddy, and a white bodysuit he found in the process. He scrolled down some more and happened upon a “fence-net garter dress” comprised partially of what looked to be black vinyl. He paused long enough on the image to allow Touko’s body to fill it-- poised, with gleaming skin showing through the open sides.

“… But I’m sure Togami-kun has a much different perspective on the issue.”

Byakuya raised his head, now aware of somewhere in the neighborhood of fifteen pairs of eyes all focused on him.

“What do you think, Togami-kun?” Makoto asked earnestly.

Byakuya placed a hand over the tablet screen. This was a very inopportune time for words to fail him. Even his usual acidic remarks failed to bubble to the surface as he leveled a forcibly steely gaze at Makoto. Images of a barely-clothed, sprawling Touko still rolled through his mind, meshing with and dancing across Makoto’s confused expression.   

Kyoko spoke up, “I believe Togami-kun is going to say that this topic requires further research before we can draw any firm conclusions.”

Makoto’s eyes darted briefly to Kyoko, then returned to Byakuya.

Byakuya drew in a breath and tried, subtly, to correct his posture before he cleared his throat.

“Yes,” he said cautiously, “but I will concede the validity of some of your arguments.”

Makoto took this in and nodded, then at once his disposition changed and he took on a sunny countenance. “All right, then I think we should probably adjourn for the day.”

The room buzzed with murmurs of agreement and the people who had been standing at the far end of the room quickly began to file out. Before Byakuya could stand up a blinking below his hand caught his eye.

The “new message” notification came up on his tablet, informing him that he had a new email from Touko. He brought the tablet closer to himself, and briefly checked Kyoko’s chair to find it vacant. He tapped the icon and, as the new window opened up, was treated to a very large picture of a red lace thong on a grey mannequin.

He blinked. The image was contained within what turned out to be an order confirmation from the same storefront he had frequented throughout the meeting. He scrolled down, finding several more pictures like the first—most featuring items specifically designed to draw the eye to the front-most part of the mannequin. Scrolling further down, he happened upon the details from the order and noted that it had been set to ship to his own apartment.

He flushed.

He glanced up abruptly and looked to the right. There, he met eyes with Touko, who returned his surprised gaze with a thread of a blush and a shrewd smirk.  She rose, and strode past him, running a had lightly across his back as she passed.

He was almost agape as he watched her exit the conference room.

Almost.


End file.
